Anomali
by Kazu Fuyuki
Summary: Keganjilan menyeret Akashi pada titik berat yang rumit. Bagaimana Akashi melewatinya? Fanfiksi pertama di fandom Kurobasu. Chap 3 update! RnR please!
1. Bab 1

.

**Disclaimer **: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Peringatan**: Gaje. Abal. Ancur. AU. Maybe OOC. OC. Typo bertebaran. Alur cepat. Dan kecacatan lainnya. Jika tidak berminat, silahkan tekan tombol 'kembali'.

**Genre** : Misteri & Supernatural

**Rated** : T

.

* * *

**Bab 1 **: Impase

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepatu bermerk menapak angkuh di pelataran rumah bergaya Mediterania klasik. Melenggang penuh ekstensi–bersikap diktatoris, setapak demi setapak. Terlihat _Begonia semperflorens _merunduk takut, tatkala sepasang kaki beringsut cepat melewatinya–mencoba menyembunyikan warna darah yang sama dengan si Tuan rumah. Tapi, toh, pemilik dwi warna itu tak sudi melempar gunting kesayangannya–ke arah mahkluk mungil yang di proteksi dengan plastik padat menyerupai mangkuk besar berwarna hitam.

Semilir angin membelai lembut tiap helai merahnya, menghantarkan ucapan selamat datang. Matanya terpejam, kala itu. Kepalanya mendongak menantang, semakin terlihat angkuh, namun anggun. Sebuah kesempurnaan rupa.

"Akashi-_sama_," panggil sebuah suara berat.

Akashi berhenti kemudian menoleh cepat. Mata merah-emasnya menatap nyalang, tapi sedikit emosi–sangat sedikit–tersirat di sana. Pria berumur yang–berani–memanggilnya, mendadak keringat dingin, ketika mendapat respon yang tak terduga itu.

"Ada apa, Akita-san?" tanya Akashi, nampak sedikit acuh tak acuh.

"Ah? _Ano_… Ka-kagami-_sama_ ingin bertemu–besok sepulang sekolah."

Akashi mendengus.

Akita berkeringat dingin.

"Lain kali, Akita-san, jangan menginterupsiku–pembicaraan ini bisa kita bahas didalam, bukan?" Akashi mendelik tanpa emosi.

Di lain pihak, Akita menatap takut-takut. Di matanya, Tuannya itu membiaskan aura-aura kehitaman yang pekat.

"Y–ya, Akashi-_sama_!"

Akashi hanya memutar tubuhnya lalu sedikit mendorong gagang pintu hingga menjeblak terbuka. Di balik punggung Akashi, Akita menghela napas lega–bersyukur akan tubuhnya yang masih utuh, tak tergores sedikitpun. Kejadian tadi memang fatal bagi Akita. Sangat fatal, mungkin?

Akashi berjalan dua-tiga langkah, namun terhenti lagi oleh seseorang yang duduk manis di bantalan busa sofa yang empuk.

"Yo, Akashicchi!" sahut cemprengan kecil dibarengi dengan lambaian tangan santai.

Akashi menoleh kaku. Entah karena kesal–sebab orang itu datang tanpa pemberitahuan–atau karena semalam salah memposisikan bantalnya, hingga lehernya sakit? Entahlah.

"_Ne_, rumah barumu tak seburuk yang kau bilang tempo hari ssu."

Kise merubah posisi duduknya, kini lebih santai; kedua tangan menopang kepala belakang dan kaki yang menjulur lemas ke lantai.

Jeda sejenak.

"Ryouta…," panggil Akashi dengan suara dalam.

Saat itu juga, Kise melompat dari sofa. Meringkuk di balik sofa panjang; menjadikan sofa itu sebagai tameng. Tiga detik kemudian, terlihat sebuah kilatan perak bergagang merah, melayang bebas.

.

.

* * *

"_**Kasihan sekali dia."**_

* * *

.

.

"Baiklah, Akashi-_kun_ duduk di sebelah Aomine-_kun_." Jari telunjuk mengarah ke depan dekat jendela.

Akashi hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangkunya–singgasananya. Beberapa celotehan kecil hingga kikikkan menyelimuti langkahnya.

Ada beberapa kata yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya, "hihi… Dia tampan, ya?"

Sungguh menyebalkan dan membuat risih.

.

.

Jam pelajaran mengalir begitu saja, tak ada yang menarik. Intinya, ini adalah saat-saat paling membosankan, bagi Akashi. Ia melirik sebelah kanannya, tak terlihat pemuda berkulit gelap tadi. Di alihkannya melirik malas ke sebelah kiri–menatap jendela. Namun, yang terlihat hanya dua-tiga batang pohon familia _Rosaceae_ yang sedang berguguran kembangnya. Tak ada yang menarik.

–Atau ada yang menarik. Mata merah-emas menangkap siluet seseorang dibalik batang pohon.

.

.

* * *

"_**Siapa, yang Anda maksudkan?"**_

* * *

.

.

"Hei, murid baru."

"…."

"Aomine Daiki, kau?"

Akashi hanya mendongak; menatap. Pemuda yang memanggilnya–di depannya, kini, memamerkan gigi putihnya, kontras sekali dengan kulit gelapnya. Ia menatap lama pada Akashi, menanti jawaban.

Akashi hanya membalas dengan nada malas, "Akashi Seijuurou."

Aomine memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi Akashi, kemudian berjalan satu-dua langkah kecil.

"Sekolah itu membosankan, eh?" tanyanya sambil memungut sebuah bolpoin hitam dari meja depan Akashi, kemudian memainkannya.

Akashi melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela, sambil bertopang dagu. Tampak tidak tertarik.

"Hn."

"Ternyata kau pasif juga, huh?" Senyumnya mengembang penuh arti, yang tak dimengerti Akashi.

Menggelikan.

"Mungkin."

.

.

* * *

"_**Dia. Seorang anak yang baru saja pindah rumah."**_

* * *

.

.

Perkenalannya dengan pemuda berkulit gelap tak memberikan efek yang impresif.

Dan juga nasibnya hari ini, mati bosan di kelas–seperti biasa. Beruntung kelasnya sudah usai, namun hal ini tak serta-merta menaikkan _mood_nya.

Akita–pelayannya–tak terlihat batang hidungnya sejak Akashi menyusuri jalan pulang. Namun, alih-alih pemandangan asing yang dilihatnya sepanjang gang. Akasi tak kenal jalan ini–sama sekali. Salahkan dirinya yang baru pindah rumah dua hari lalu.

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Ditandai dengan rona oranye kemerahan di langit dari ufuk barat; efek tenggelamnya dari sang surya.

Sesekali Akashi melirik jam tangannya, terlihat jarum jam pendek menunjuk pada angka enam dan jarum panjang pada angka sebelas. Akita tak kunjung datang. Akashi tetap berjalan.

Mata merah-emas Akashi menangkap siluet seseorang melintas di penyeberangan jalan. Mengerjapkan mata. Dan hanya udara kosong yang di lihatnya.

Aspal meliuk naik-turun. Bumi berputar. Kaki melemah. Mata memburam. Rasa nyeri menusuk dada. Meringkuk di muka trotoar, Akashi mengambil napas dalam, peluh mengucur deras di pelipis. Mata merah-emas mengerjap dua-tiga kali, menampik peristiwa ganjil barusan; delusi.

Mencoba menanamkan satu kata di kepala–delusi.

Samar-samar derap langkah terdengar di telinga, semakin mendekat. Napas yang berat, terlihat dada naik turun. Mendekap dada, Akashi menelentangkan tubuhnya. Siluet hitam, biru dan putih di depan mata, terhalangi warna keemasan langit sore.

.

.

* * *

"_**Oh. memang apa yang terjadi padanya?"**_

* * *

.

.

Bumi berputar terasa lagi. Ini adalah delusi.

Mata memburam lagi. Ini delusi.

Pening menggerogoti kepala. Delusi.

Seseorang di hadapannya kini menyentuh jemari Akashi, terasa dingin.

Apakah ini delusi?

.

.

* * *

"_**Kemalangan menimpanya."**_

* * *

.

.

Semakin menampik peristiwa barusan, pening semakin terasa.

Akashi tak mengerti ini. Otak cemerlangnya mengorek-ngorek jawaban.

Impase.

Kenyataannya ini adalah sebuah paradoksal akut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_**Akashi muda yang malang."**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tremor menyerang Akashi.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini adalah fic keempat saya sekaligus fic pertama saya di Fandom Kurobasu :D  
Saya biasanya menjadi silent reader di Fandom ini–atau terkadang mereview.

Saya merasa masih newbie, karena kurang lebih baru lima bulan berkutat menjadi penulis langsung hiatus nyaris setahun ==" #dibuang ke laut  
Dengan penuh harap, saya ingin senpaitachi mengoreksi atau mengkritik fic abal ini :'D

Mohon bimbingannya dari para sesepuh di Fandom Kurobasu tercinta ini. m(_ _)m

Saya tahu ini gaje banget dan belum terlihat misteri dan supranaturalnya sama sekali =="v  
Ehehehe… memang disengaja, kok.. xD #ditabok

Review?


	2. Bab 2

**Terima kasih kepada **_Seicchin_, _Tsukishiro Rei, denOden, Hyorikazu, _**serta para **_reader_ **sekalian. :D**

**Dan untuk Seicchin, maaf ya…. chapter ini gak panjang T.T di karenakan kesibukkan di duta.**

**Saran, kritik, dukungan atau apresiasi dari kalian amat sangat membantu saya untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini :D**

**Selamat membaca!**

.

**Disclaimer **: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Peringatan**: Gaje. Abal. Ancur. AU. Maybe OOC. OC. Typo bertebaran. Alur cepat. Dan kecacatan lainnya. Jika tidak berminat, silahkan tekan tombol 'kembali'.

.

* * *

**Bab 2 **: Mimpi atau kenyataan?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh…" Rasa pening yang menusuk sedari tadi, masih terasa. Amat sangat terasa.

Mata yang masih memburam serta rasa berat di kepala, Akashi bangun perlahan. Mengerjap tiga kali; mendapati diri di ruangan yang tak asing–kamarnya.

Selang transparan berujung jarum, menjulur kaku di sebelah kiri. Kubus mini berlayar hitam menampilkan grafik garis naik-turun berwarna hijau secara monoton, di sebelah kanan.

Akashi terpana.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Namun pening yang lebih melengking menguasai kepala.

Rasa nyeri menusuk dada. Aspal meliuk naik-turun. Dunia berputar. Kilas balik memori terlintas di kepala. Dan juga 'orang itu'. Seketika, rasa dingin kembali menjalari di setiap sudut buku-buku jari Akashi, menyebar dengan ritme dentuman di kepala.

Mata merah-emas memotret sepasang telapak tangan tengah mencakar-cakar udara. Mencoba menghalau jarum-jarum dingin yang menancap menembus arteri. Sudut-sudut ruangan berpendar menjauh dan menggelap. Dari langit-langit, _liquid _hitam nan kental membanjiri permukaan kertas dinding berwarna cokelat tua. Sedangkan Akashi mulai menggila, ia bergumul dengan serat wol–membungkus diri. Si sentuhan dingin tak kalah aksi–mulai merayapi ujung ibu jari kaki, Akashi terkena tremor lagi.

Lagi dan lagi–rasa dingin yang begitu menusuk–tubuh makin merapat. Berguling kasar hingga decit kayu menjerit dan tubuh membentur keras lantai marmer.

Mata terpejam. Perlahan tubuh meringan. Atmosfir menjadi tenang, sedangkan Akashi tak menggigil lagi. Mata merah-emas mengintip takut, namun pemandangan ganjil tadi menghilang tanpa bekas. Keadaan yang seperti semula. Tubuh yang masih berbalut selimut tebal dan terbaring lemas di tilamnya.

Akashi menghela napas dan meremas sudut selimut. Tubuhnya bersandar pada bantalan tinggi, ketukan pintu menyambar perhatiannya.

"Masuk," balasnya dengan suara serak.

Derit pintu terdengar, sesosok tubuh menyembul perlahan. Terlihat Akita membawa nampan, menopang segelas air putih.

"Anda sudah baikkan?" retorik Akita, sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih. Tangan terulur, menyambut gelas kaca itu dengan lemas dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan. Akita berdehem sekali.

"Kemarin sore, Anda pingsan di dekat taman bermain. Tiga puluh meter dari gerbang sekolah."

Gelas kaca berpindah tangan. Akita melanjutkan, "Midorima-_sama_ memvonis, bahwa Anda terkena vertigo dan kelebihan beban pikiran–"

"Kenapa kau tidak datang?" Interupsi Akashi, cepat. Jemari mencabut paksa selang transparan menjengkelkan, kaki telanjang menapaki lantai marmer yang dingin.

Akita tak berubah. Lelaki tua yang sedikit beruban dan menjengkelkan, bagi Akashi. Gurat-gurat kekhawatiran terpatri di kulit yang termakan zaman itu.

Derit penyangga tempat tidur mengusik keheningan.

"Maafkan saya, Akashi-_sama_. Ban depan bagian kanan mendadak meletup di tengah jalan." Akita membetulkan dasinya yang tidak miring.

"Itu bukan suatu alasan," Akashi mendesis, tubuh sedikit terhuyung ke kanan. Sontak, Akita hendak menangkap tuannya. Namun, sebuah telapak tangan yang dingin menepis rengkuhan kedua lengan berbalut jas hitam itu.

"Aku–tidak apa-apa," ucap Akashi, impresif.

Sepasang mata abu-abu Akita membiaskan tatapan empati. Menghiraukan tatapan itu, Akashi melesat masuk ke kamar mandi sambil berpegangan pada tembok bata berlapis kertas dinding. Tatapan tadi masih terasa di punggung Akashi, hingga pintu cokelat tua tertutup.

.

.

* * *

"_**Seijuurou. Kelak, kau akan menjadi tulang punggung keluarga Akashi."**_

* * *

.

.

"Yo, Akashi."

Melirik ke sumber suara, Akashi menyahut tak acuh, "ada apa, Daiki?"

"Uh-oh. Hanya menyapa," Daiki terlihat kaku; menatap lawan bicaranya. Aura-aura tak kasat mata terlihat diantara mereka. Aura aneh, dingin dan asing. Aomine terbatuk; mencairkan suasana, Ia melanjutkan, "kau terlihat pucat. Sakit?"

"Hn."

Akashi memutar leher, menatap yang lain. Punggung tangan menopang dagu. Percakapan basa-basi ini sudah mendekati kadaluwarsa. Daiki memulai, "mengapa matamu bisa berbeda warna?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah pasti terlontar. Bosan, Akashi menjawab sekenanya, "sudah takdir."

Hening.

Balasannya adalah kikikkan melengking dari Daiki. Mendapati Aomine tengah memegang perutnya, Akashi mendelik tidak suka.

"Ukh. –Maaf-maaf. Khh–ppfffttmm–" Setengah mati Daiki menahan tawa yang membuncah. Hingga ia jatuh meringkuk dilantai–masih memegangi perutnya; efek tawa lepas.

"Apa ada yang lucu disini, Daiki?" Akashi melirik tajam, penopang dagu terlepas. Dan lesatan benda metalik menancap tepat di sebelah telinga kiri Aomine.

Seketika mulut Aomine terkunci. Sungguh, ia tak ingin lagi menertawakan Akashi, seumur hidup.

.

.

* * *

_**"Aku tahu itu, ****Otou****-****sama****."**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bersambung.**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	3. Bab 3

**Terima kasih kepada **_Hyorikazu_ **yang masih memotivasi saya, hontou ni arigatou :D**

**Di chap ini mungkin sedikit membingungkan daripada chap sebelumnya. Karena itu, bacalah perlahan di setiap paragraf.**

**Selamat membaca!**

.

**Disclaimer **: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Peringatan**: Gaje. Abal. Ancur. AU. Maybe OOC. OC. Typo bertebaran. Alur cepat. Dan kecacatan lainnya. Jika tidak berminat, silahkan tekan tombol 'kembali'.

.

* * *

**Bab 3**: Kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi, Akita tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Dan Akashi berjalan lagi saat pulang. Sungguh, Akashi tak dapat mentolerir alasan Akita kali ini.

Di sepanjang gang, tak henti-hentinya para wanita berumur berbisik-bisik setelah melirik Akashi. Itulah alasan Akashi kurang menyukai wanita, semuanya penggosip.

Jalan terlihat lengang dan sepi, bahkan hampir sama sekali tak ada kendaraan yang melintas. Taman kota menjadi senyap dan para peri kecil bertebaran di landasan kotak pasir, bermandikan cahaya langit senja.

Akashi berhenti sejenak, mengekspos tempat ia tak sadarkan diri tempo hari. Tapi, Akashi ingat betul bahwa tak ada taman ketika ia meringkuk lemas di trotoar ini. Seketika pening menghampiri lagi. Para peri meredup. Awan-awan keemasan lenyap ditelan gelap, sedangkan angin ribut timbul dengan gusar. Dengan responsif cepat, lengan kanan menjadi tameng sepasang mata merah-emas.

Pening menghilang, namun tremor mulai merayapi tengkuk. Akashi terlonjak, seluruh tubuh tersungkur–kulit seakan mati rasa. Sekali lagi, rasio menyangkal, namun tremor yang di luar ambang batas alih-alih mencabik _epidermis_.

Suara mengudara lantang, menjerit pada keganjilan. Akashi tercekik oleh anomali, tubuh beradu dengan muka aspal. Dan langit tak tinggal diam, ikut menyuarakannya dengan putaran yang memusingkan kepala dan menghujani tubuh dengan _liquid_ hitam nan kental.

Lagi–rasio tak berlaku.

Tubuh mengejang dengan resonansi berdenging keras di telinga. Sepasang mata menyapu liar ke segala sudut taman. Sedangkan _liquid_ hitam bergerak mekanis–melebur menjadi satu.

Akashi melirik, cairan hitam berubah menjadi bentuk yang pernah dilihat siapapun. Pening dan tremor lari tunggang langgang tanpa bekas. Akashi bangkit dengan melotot; meminta penjelasan pada akal sehat. Namun, taring tajam–dari makhluk hitam di depannya–menjungkir balikkan fakta, bahwa ini adalah delusi; ini adalah nyata.

Makhluk hitam itu terefleksi secara nyata. Sangat nyata. Bahkan kuku runcingnya mengerat membenarkan.

Akashi menelan _saliva_, kaki kanan mundur selangkah. Berlainan dengan makhluk hitam di depan Akashi, yang membiaskan aura mengancam. Mata merah-emas melirik cepat; mencari senjata. Makhluk hitam menyalak keras. Gertakan tak mempan pada Akashi.

Kaki berlari ke kanan, sedangkan taring tajam menerjang lurus. Tubuh tak gentar, alih-alih menyambut penuh sukacita dengan berguling menghindar. Mata hitam mengunci pergerakan lawan, berbelok penuh ekstensi–dan secepat kedipan mata, cakar tajam terayun ke udara. Sepatu menerbangkan beberapa butiran pasir, cakar tajam terhempas keras ke tanah. Akashi tersenyum menang, makhluk hitam melolong marah.

"Mau lagi, _inu_?" ejek Akashi.

Kuku runcing mengerat, taring menggeram dan secepat angin menerjang Akashi. Gerakan tak terduga dari lawannya, Akashi terpelanting ke udara dan terhempas kasar ke bumi. Kali ini, makhluk hitam tertawa–melolong.

"Cih!"

Akashi menatap nyalang dan bangkit penuh amarah, "kau akan menyesal."

Dengan tubuh sedikit terhuyung, Akashi menerjang dan makhluk hitam menyambut cepat. Metalik runcing berkilat marah, cakar mengudara. Kepala merah merunduk dan berbalik cepat, kuku runcing mencakar udara hampa dan sepersekian detik melolong keras dan terjatuh. Akashi terdiam melihat makhluk hitam menggeliat di tilam pesakitan. Cairan hitam mengalir perlahan di telapak kanan dan wajah tirusnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan menyesal," ucap Akashi seraya mencabut gunting runcing dibalik punggung lawannya.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi berbalik dan mendapati sosok asing. Lelaki yang terlihat sebaya dengannya. Wajahnya datar dan pucat. Orang yang pernah dilihatnya tempo hari.

"Kau–"

Akashi terperanjat, sedangkan cairan merah mulai merembes di serat kemeja. Akashi menoleh ke belakang, memotret makhluk hitam yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum menjijikan dan melebur menjadi abu. Mata mengabur dan tubuh mencium aspal. Akashi tersungkur lemas, jarum-jarum dingin mulai menusuk luka–keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis, "siapa kau?"

Si pucat mendekat dan menjawab, "aku adalah aku, Akashi-kun adalah Akashi-kun."

Pening lagi-lagi berdengung di kepala.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Apa Akashi-kun yakin, bahwa ini bukan delusi?"

Akashi meringis sakit. Pening yang menghebat menggerogoti kepala.

"Ugh. Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa Akashi-kun yakin, bahwa _mereka_ masih ada?

"Kau!–"

"Apa Akashi-kun yakin, bahwa Akashi-kun adalah Akashi-kun?"

"Apah ..haaah haah.. maksud se–mua ucapanmuh?" tanya Akashi dengan napas tersengal.

Namun, lawan bicaranya hanya membisu dan jeritan jangkrik yang mengudara. Awan hitam yang tadinya menutupi bulan, kini berarak menjauh; menyinari lelaki pucat di bawahnya.

"Akashi-kun–

Jemari angin membelai lembut tiap helai rambut biru muda.

–sudah waktunya untuk tidur."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat sepasang mata menutup perlahan.

"Kuroko."

.

.

* * *

_**"****Akashicchi, harus semangat ssu!"**_

* * *

.

.

Terkadang Akashi merasa bermimpi.

.

.

" ...shi."

* * *

"Tuan muda, saya ada berita buruk."

* * *

.

.

Mimpi yang tidak menyenangkan.

.

.

" …kashi… "

* * *

"Aka-chin, cokelat dapat menenangkan pikiran."

* * *

.

.

Terefleksi begitu nyata.

.

.

" Aka…cchi… "

* * *

"Kau harus tetap tegar nanodayo."

* * *

.

.

Sangat nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tuan dan nyonya besar… telah wafat."

* * *

.

.

Hingga tak ada setetes air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa Akashi-kun yakin, bahwa Akashi-kun adalah Akashi-kun?"

* * *

.

.

Akashi paham benar–kenyataan adalah kenyataan

.

.

"Akashicchi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung

.

.

Catatan: Kuroko yang dimaksudkan disini adalah arti sebenarnya. Bukan merujuk kepada nama.

.

.


End file.
